1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise apparatus for feet and lower legs, and more particularly, to apparatus for expanding and contracting calf muscles for pumping blood from the lower limbs to the heart using adjustable tension springs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,847 (Matt) discloses a boxed exercise apparatus for feet in which springs are located at the front of a foot pad area. The foot pads are pivoted at their rear. Both tension and compression springs are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,760 (Freeman) discloses another type of foot exercise apparatus using tension springs. A pair of foot elements are secured to a transverse bar and the transverse bar is secured to a pair of roller elements which move on a rail. Springs are secured to both ends of the foot elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,400 (Stoffel) discloses leg exercise apparatus which includes a foot element disposed within an elongated box. A tension springs opposes the user""s efforts to move the foot element and thus provides the exercise for the user""s leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,416 (Jinotti) discloses a leg exercise apparatus in which a foot pedal is pivoted at one end and a compression spring is disposed beneath the front end of the foot pedal to provide the resistance for the exercise of a user""s leg or foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,635 (Herod et al) discloses another type of foot and leg exercise apparatus in which a butterfly spring is disposed beneath a foot element, and the foot element is pushed against the resistance of the butterfly spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,012 (Fu) discloses a leg exercise apparatus which includes a vertically extending frame with handle bar supports. The apparatus comprises essentially a small, compact, stair stepping exercise unit. Foot elements move on rods of the frame, and movement of the foot elements is opposed by compression springs beneath the foot elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,162 (Lubie) discloses the use of hydraulic cylinders in a foot exercise apparatus. Foot pedals are pushed against the force of the hydraulic cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,624 (Giglio) discloses foot and leg exercise apparatus usable by a person in a wheel chair. The user pushes against a shock absorbing element and tension springs are used as return elements for foot pedals secured to the shock absorbing elements.
The invention described and claimed herein comprises exercise apparatus for a user""s feet and lower legs using tension springs secured to a tee element. The tee element telescopes within a bottom element. The bottom element extends into a center base element. A pair of foot pedals are pivotly secured to the base element remote from the bottom element and from the tee element. Tension springs are secured to the outer ends of the adjustable tee element. The tension springs are also secured to the foot pedals. Raising and lowering the tee element varies the force of the tension springs and accordingly varies the resistance for exercising a user""s feet. An alternate embodiment includes a motor to move the foot pedals for providing forced exercising under certain circumstances.
Among the objects of the present invention are the following:
To provide new and useful exercise apparatus;
To provide new and useful foot and leg exercise apparatus;
To provide new and useful foot and leg exercise apparatus using tension springs;
To provide new and useful exercise apparatus including an adjustable element for varying the resistance of tension springs;
To provide new and useful apparatus for expanding and contracting calf muscles for pumping blood from a user""s extremities to the user""s heart;
To provide new and useful exercise apparatus having a motor to provide exercise for a user""s feet and legs; and
To provide new and useful exercise apparatus having a foldable support element for a pair of tension springs.